domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Master Xande
"Hah hah hah! I admire your persistence..." ::-Xande Xande is the main villain of Final Fantasy III, and the third Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0005. Traits Appearance Several different references were used to design Xande. His overall appearance is from his official Amano artwork. His staff is from his NES battle sprite, and the gloves and shoes are from his 3D model from the Nintendo DS version. He has dark gray-blue skin, with long white hair, which is spiked at the top. He wears a long, blue cape and red gloves, with yellow baggy pants similar to that of a djinn. Personality Having zero chance to develop his personality in the original game, the author has taken the liberty of drastically altering it. He is portrayed as an egotistical buffoon who tries to win over others with ridiculous claims, such as having an insanity-provoking voice, and being the most popular Final Fantasy character. Despite his goofy disposition, he has high intelligence. He has been shown to be the only character that realizes that they are all in a comic by showing his unique power to read the text bubbles on the page; all of the others think he's nuts. Weapon While not often used as a weapon, Xande's currently unnamed staff is based entirely on his original staff from the NES version, rather than the DS version. It is a red pole with a gold design on the top, and a spike on the bottom. Powers A Black Mage/Scholar. Xande has few, but powerful spells at his command, as well as some experience in martial arts. His list of spells include Meteor, Quake, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, and Flame. However, he has a bad habit of casting Libra between each of his attacks. Xande also has the unique ability to drain crystals of their power and use it to stop time and flood the world. Story Final Fantasy III Having existed since the beginning of time, Xande was an immortal demi-god unter the tutelage of the Great Magus Noah, the world's god and creator. His fellow students were Doga and Unei, and the three of them learned the laws of existence from Noah over the course of the world's evolution. Nearing death, he presented each of them with marvelous gifts. He made Doga the God of Magic, and Unei the Goddess of Dreams. But Xande, Noah's best and favorite student, was given the gift of mortality. Noah wanted his most intelligent student to experience the joys of humanity. But Xande did not understand this gift, nor did he appreciate it. All he could think about was how he was going to die someday. Initially Xande plotted to stop time so that he would never have to die, but the dormant Famfrit's influence changed those plans. Swearing revenge, he plotted to erase the universe that Noah had created, which would save Xande from the fate of death. Taking residence in the Crystal Tower, Xande commanded his personal minions to taint the Four Crystals of Light with darkness, which would create an imbabalance of the two, and summon the Cloud of Darkness, a creature whose sole purpose was to erase all of existence once awakened. But Xande was brought to Domus Facina before it arrived. Domus Facina Xande begins his role in Domus Facina by both threatening the audience, and then trying to convince them that he's the greatest Final Fantasy character ever. The other characters never really listen to anything he says though, including his claims that they're currently in a webcomic. He unfortunately walked in on Kefka and Seymour, who were in the bathroom in the middle of the night looking at a magazine by themselves. Xande got the wrong idea, and ran. He was most recently seen in his own saga, playing a tabletop RPG with Mateus and Kuja, but he soon learned of the schemes plotted against him and quit before they could be fulfilled. . Gallery Zande.png|Zande, the imaginary character Xande based upon his NES self. Xande.jpg|Xande's character sheet Xande front.png|Xande, facing forward Xande DG card.png|Xande's Downgrade card Category:Characters